Perfect
by xoreohappyx
Summary: PeinxOc Hope ya like it! :


December 24, 2008

Pein and Konan. Great. Urgh. They've been lip-locking every where. I swear, if there was a contest on the ickiest (is that a word?) couple, they would win it hands down. I hate it. I swear, Pein's trying to make me jealous. I WILL NOT. I repeat, WILL NOT get jealous of Konan. Will I? Erugh. I hate holidays.

~Emi

Nineteen year-old Emiko Tusimo gritt her teeth together as she typed her journal entry on the only laptop in the whole Akatsuki base. Well, it wasn't a laptop, but it was some ancient thing that looked like one.

"Hey Emi, what'cha doing?" Deidara asked, clearly high on sugar. Emi looked at Deidara for a split second before attempting to hide her journal entry in the locked folder on the desktop. "Hey, what's that?" Deidara asked,before going off to somewhere else, probably to bug Itachi.

Emi breathed a sigh of relief. She was supposed to be a ninja! How could she have let Deidara even think she had a journal! "Hey Emi...What's that?" Kisame asked her, looking at the "computer's" screen.

"Uh......."

"WAIT, YOU LIKE P-" Kisame gasped before Emi slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!" Emi growled, grimacing as her hand started to bleed, due to the fact that Kisame had some very sharp teeth.

"I can't believe you like Leader!" Kisame whispered, laughing.

"This is not funny!" Emi whined, just as Konan walked in.

"What's not funny?" Konan asked, clinging on to Pein.

"Uh.... Kisame found out that..... that.....that.........uh.....er........." *Crap!* Emi thought, searching through her mind for an excuse. "ITACHI'S GAY!" She blurted, remembering what Deidara had told her yesterday.

"I'm not gay." Itachi said calmly, trying not to strangle her.

"Oh really......." Emi said "When are you expecting the little sharkies?"

Everyone's mouths dropped open and started laughing as Itachi and Kisame chased her around. "Wait.....you like Pein???" Konan asked.

Emi froze. "Ummm......... Its a......... Its a story!" She lied as Kisame got a devilish smirk on his face. Emi's eyes widened as he whispered something to Itachi.

"Tobi found Emi's journal!" Tobi cried.

*Shit!* Emi thought, cursing mentally. "I gotta go!" She said, blushing like hell and poofing away as the Akatsuki members stared at her confused. As far as she was concerned, she wasn't going near the base anytime soon.

.:At the base:.

"Can someone tell me what just happened, yeah?" A confused Deidara asked.

"Emi likes Leader-sama." Kisame explained.

"Okay, so Emi likes Leader-sama. So why did she just leave crying? Un." Deidara asked.

Everyone got sweatdrops. "She's gone and I don't think she'll be coming back anytime soon." Itachi said calmly.

"Which is why I'm going out to look for her." Hidan said, getting his scythe and heading out the door.

"Wait for me!" Deidara yelled, putting on an Akatsuki cloak.

"Tobi wanna follow Deidara-Sempai!" Tobi yelled, still in his duckie PJs.

Sasori sighed and followed them, "They're gonna need a chaperone." He said, leaving a gloating Konan, an angry Kisame, a money-obsessed Kakuzu, a confused Pein, a "gay" Itachi (not really), and a green plant named Zetsu, who was so very confused.

.:Somewhere that's not anywhere close to the Akatsuki mainbase. Maybe the forest of death or something:.

"Where the ?!#$^% is Emi?" Hidan said, cussing.

"Here."A tiny voice in the distance said.

"Where is Emi-Sama?" Tobi wondered.

"I told you to call me Emi!" Emi yelled.

Sasori turned around and saw Emi...............being strangled by a python. Everyone got a sweatdrop the size of orochimaru's ego on their head. "How did you get yourself in this mess?" Sasori asked, the sweatdrop disappearing.

"I dunno.....anyway gotta go! I need to think about _life_." Emi said, dramatically poofing away. "Oh yeah, don't follow me unless you want to think about _life." _She said, poofing back and then disappearing.

.:Back at the Dudes (No not the dudes with the 'tude's, but the other dudes):.

"Eh. Don't worry Hidan. She'll be alright." Sasori said to an upset Hidan.

"Yeah, but she might get strangled by a python or killed by some ninja form the sound." Hidan said. He cared for her like she was his younger sister. Even Jashin had let him do that!

"Yeah, un. Anyway, Pein's probably out looking for her with the others, yeah." Deidara said, trying to reassure himself and the others.

"Yeah. Sure." Hidan said sarcastically. "Did you see the way him and the others acted when she left? They weren't even concerned! I mean, its not like Pein cares if on of his subordinates went missing? Right?"

"Tobi miss Emi-Chan!" Tobi said, starting to cry.

"Yeah, un. We all do." Deidara said, agreeing with Tobi once in his life.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "You guys are all idiots! Don't you know that Leader-sama was the one who orchestrated the whole thing?" He asked. "He was _trying_ to make Emi jealous! Don't you guys notice how he only sucks Konan's face off when she's around?" Sasori shook his head. They really were idiots.

"He does?" Hidan asked.

.:With Emi:.

Emi looked at the lake. It was still without and ripples on the surface it was.... perfect. Just like her life used to be before she joined the Akatsuki. She smiled, remembering the times when she lived in Konoha.

.:Start of Flashback:.

Helping Kakashi train Naruto, Sakura, and that emo guy (A.K.A. Sasuke):

_"Naruto, is it that hard to help Sasuke from his fangirls?" Emi said smiling at Naruto and Sasuke who was currently up in a tree because Sakura, President of Sasuke's fan club, and some other girls from the __I HEART SASUKE__ club had decided it was their mission to take away Sasuke's second kiss, due to the fact that Naruto stole Sasuke's first kiss from him._

_"No, but I wanted to see him suffer." A joking Naruto said, making the glare that Sasuke was giving him intensify by millions._

_"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Sakura said, apologizing endlessly._

_"Hey guys! Sorry I was late!" Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Of course Emi was used to this, but today something felt different. Like different in something life changing was going to happen. And boy, did some thing happen to her that day._

What happened that day (boy, that was subtle):

_BOOM! The wall of Emi's house fell down in a mixture of glass, concrete, and stuff. Anyway, back to the story. Two men stood, looking at the rubbish scattered everywhere. " We have come to take to to the Akatsuki." A voice said, as the dust cloud faded away._

_"Huh?" Emi asked, with a __very _confused face. _"I've never heard of the Akatsuki! What is it? A group of ultra powerful people who are listed in bingo books worldwide and who want to take over the living world as we know it??????" She took a deep breath. Who knew talking so quickly took so much air?_

_"Uhhhhhhh.......yeah, un." A blonde boy that looked about Emi's age said, confused at Emi's quick talking. "Yeah, anyway, we're here to take you to the Akatsuki's main hideout. So do you want to join, yeah?" The boy asked._

_"We're taking you there whether you like it or not. So are you going to come with us or are you going to make us make you?" The other man asked, stepping out of the dust, revealing a handsome man with red hair who looked like he was in his twenties._

_Emi stretched a little before answering. "I'm gonna fight. I need a workout." She said, pointing to her body which was gaining some weight. "I don't know how Naruto does it, living on Ramen."_

_Deidara sighed. "Why do they always say that, yeah?" He whined, before knocking Emi unconscious. (Life Lesson #99: Don't eat to much Ramen if you're planning to put up a fight when the Akatsuki comes to take you to the base to make you a member.)_

.:Flashback End:.

"I can't believe that my life could be turned upside don so quickly." Emi said, smiling. It was ironic how Tobi of all people would make her life complete chaos.

.:With all the dudes and _that_ girl:.

"Did you find her?" Pein asked, alarmed, when the mini search party came back.

"TOBI MISS EMI-CHAN!!!!!" Tobi bawled, almost flooding the hideout with salty warm tears.

"I'm guessing you guys didn't find her." Kisame said dryly (isn't that ironic since he's sushi??? : ) )

"We found her, but she refused to come back." Sasori said.

"Well, Zetsu and I are going out." Pein announced, before grabbing a coat and then glaring at Konan. "And by the way, Konan, we're over." With that he and Zetsu disappeared.

"What????!!!" Konan screeched. "We can't be over! I love you!" Everybody stared at her. _She must be delirious, un. _Deidara thought.

.:Pein + Emi = :.

"Hey." A soft voice said.

Emi whirled around, clutching a kunai. It was Pein. "H...H....Hi." She said, blushing a deep scarlet.

Pein chuckled. "Hey? Is that all you could say?" He shook his head. "Why did you run away?"

"Because Tobi found my diary." The raven haired girl said, blushing even harder when she noticed how close they were.

Pein laughed again. "Really? Kisame told me you left because you liked me and didn't want to see me sucking Konan's face off. He said, with an amused chuckle.

Far away, they didn't notice three girls spying on them from behind a bush. Akari shook her head. "Kiss already!" She whispered, holding on to her binoculars fiercely. Today she had brought Naruto and Hinata, who were currently making out. Akari grimaced when she turned around. "This is why I'm single and loving it." She said, holding on to a brown paper bag as she puked in to it.

"Did you hear something?" Emi asked Pein.

Pein rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, they're harmless." He said.

Emi looked at him. "I really do like you." She said, looking back at the lake.

"look at me." Pein commanded. Emi stared at him. "Do you like me?" He asked.

"Yes." Emi spoke softly.

"Perfect." He said, kissing her on the lips.

Meanwhile, Tobi and Deidara were spying on them. "He-he. Pein's got a new girlfriend, un." Deidara said, laughing.

Akari snorted from behind him. "At least they're not like these to," She said, pointing at Naruto and Hinata, who were making out.....still.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!! How did you get here?" Deidara asked, freaking out.

"I walked here." Akari said.

"Oh."

"I love you." Pein said to Emi.

"I love you too." Emi said, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Perfect." Akari said, as she took pictures of them to sell to Kakuzu. This was to easy.

.:Later:.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." Akari said, shaking Kakuzu's hand. Akari had just sold Kakuzu the pictures of Pein and Emi so he could blackmail them.

Kakuzu grinned evilly. "You too." He said, giving her his business card, professionally drawn by Tobi. "Contact me if you have any more pictures."


End file.
